


Lucky is the word of the day

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm posting it here for archival purposes so how about we pretend it doesn't exist, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, originally posted on ff.net, this fic is for you!!, unless you like kakanaru mpreg in which case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Naruto comes home to tell Kakashi the good news, of course leading into some sexy times. Porn without much plot, MPreg.*Originally posted on ff.net*
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Lucky is the word of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in June 2013. Part of my ongoing project to import all my fics from ff.net to ao3. That said, I wrote this on request of my then girlfriend, and idk if it says more about her than me but oh well. I have moved beyond feeling embarrassed for stuff I did in the past. I own it now. 
> 
> So, if you like kakanaru and also mpreg, I hope you like this fic! If you don't like it... don't read???

”Umm, Kakashi?”

Kakashi looked up from his book to take in the view of his husband, standing uncharacteristically fidgety next to the couch.

“What, Naruto?” he asked, putting the book down when he didn’t get an immediate response.

The slightly shorter blond was wearing a typical orange sweater, his favorite dark blue jeans, and, though Kakashi couldn’t see them at the moment, orange and purple socks that Kiba had bought him as a gag gift.

“So, I just came back…”

“I know,” Kakashi replied, then sat up straight with a concerned look, remembering that Naruto had visited Tsunade, their doctor, on the way back from work. “What did she say, are you okay?”

Naruto chuckled a little, scratching his neck in an embarrassed motion. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, not enjoying being kept in the dark, but at least it shouldn’t be something serious.

“Come here,” he said, waving with one hand at the other man to join him.

Naruto shuffled over with a huff, straddling his lap but crossing his arms and glaring a little at the feel of the hand that reacquainted itself with a firm ass.

“I come back from the hospital and the first thing you do is grope me?” the blond accused, unable to keep up the stern look when Kakashi pressed a kiss underneath his chin.

“Well if you’re dying I need to make good use of the moments we have left.”

“You’re shameless,” Naruto muttered, pouting at the smirk adorning the older man’s face.

“Come on, tell me what’s gotten you all nervous,” was Kakashi’s only answer as he tugged at the edges of the brightly colored sweater.

“Well…” Naruto hesitated, blushing a little and looking angry with himself for doing so. “I’m not sick at least, but I’ll still be feeling nauseous, and there might be some other stuff too.”

Seeing Kakashi’s frown he smiled reassuringly, un-crossing his arms and running his fingers through the spiky silver hair.

“I’m just pregnant I guess,” he then said, grinning cheekily at Kakashi’s shocked look, hands resting behind the other’s neck.

“You’re, you’re… you’re _what you say_?”

Naruto lightly hit the stunned man over the head, rolling his blue eyes just for emphasis at how slow his husband was.

“Come on, Kakashi, even I wasn’t that surprised.”

“Well it’s your body, you’ve had time to get used to it.”

Naruto pulled Kakashi’s cheeks, pouting cutely.

“Get used to what? Having something alive growing in my stomach? It’s pretty creepy.”

“It’s not an alien, Naruto,” Kakashi said with amusement, narrowly escaping another hit to the head. “But this is really amazing you know, we’re gonna be parents!”

Naruto’s pout was replaced by a smile, growing wider when Kakashi put a hand on his stomach.

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad?” he asked, placing his own hand over Kakashi’s.

“I think you’ll be a great _mom._ ”

“Oh yeah?” Naruto answered, eyes narrowing dangerously. “I think you’ll have a great night _on the couch_.”

Kakashi chuckled but didn’t respond to the empty threat, instead opting to kiss up and down the side of Naruto’s neck, arms sliding around his back to hold him securely in his lap.

“Mm,” Naruto hummed, closing his eyes and combing his fingers through Kakashi’s hair again.

“You know, I think I could have a great night on the couch right now,” Kakashi murmured into a tan ear, following up the suggestion with a not so subtle ass-squeeze.

“Fine, I was horny anyway,” Naruto replied indifferently, then grinned at Kakashi’s annoyed look.

The older man leaned back against the couch, hands sneaking back front to lightly trace Naruto’s hipbones, a smirk forming on his lips as blue eyes started showing hints of arousal.

“And just how horny were you?” he asked, fingertips brushing over ribs now and bunching up the sweater and t-shirt obstructing the view.

“Enough to let you have my ass on the couch,” was the seductive answer he got as Naruto grabbed the hem of his own shirts and lifted them up and off, making sure to do it nice and slow for his lover.

Kakashi’s hands had followed the path the fabric made as it moved upwards, stopping at the pair of perky nipples to draw circles around them. When Naruto bent his arms backwards behind his head Kakashi quickly changed his mind and relocated his hands to grab the still clad wrists, holding them securely and pulling Naruto slightly backwards as his mouth got to work instead.

He closed his lips around the left nipple, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to it and then biting it teasingly, the small hitch Naruto’s breath made like music to his ears.

“Unn, Kakashi, let go of my arms,” Naruto groaned, biting his lip when that amazing tongue lavished the nub with attention.

Kakashi either ignored him or just didn’t hear, too busy rolling the nipple between his teeth and causing goose bumps to form over tan skin before switching to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Naruto arched his back into the feeling, leaning his head back, silently asking his husband to move upwards. There was something about that mouth marking his throat that always got him hard fast, and he moaned as teeth bit gently into the skin at the junction of his neck. Kakashi’s next target was his pulse, and he felt a shiver of excitement shooting through his thighs and groin. He tensed up for a moment as Kakashi bit harder, relaxing at the soothing lick over what was bound to become a rather large hickey. 

Pulling the sweater down Kakashi released Naruto’s arms, pressing his palms to his back, Naruto immediately taking a hold of his face to initiate a kiss. He held on tightly, letting one hand slide slowly forwards to cup the silver-haired man’s neck, tongue tracing the seam of his lips until granted access. Kakashi pushed him against his chest, the heat of their skin easily mingling through the thin blue t-shirt he wore.

Naruto tilted his head a little, moving his lips harshly against Kakashi’s as they mapped out each other’s mouths in a familiar dance that had them both short of breath. He was already throbbing with need, and opening his eyes to half-mast he separated them as he slid lower down Kakashi’s thighs, kissing his jaw before sinking down to the floor, hands playfully ghosting over the large tent that had formed in the older man’s pants.

“It’s been a while since you swallowed,” Kakashi teased, threading the fingers of one hand through blond locks and massaging the scalp.

Blushing, Naruto gave him an annoyed look, unbuttoning the pants roughly and pulling down the zipper.

“I would have done it more often, but you’re the one who always gets impatient and never let me finish.”

“Ah, isn’t it rather because _you_ are so impatient you start begging me to be filled up.”

Naruto muttered something about liars, but he didn’t stop what he’d set out to do. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of Kakashi’s boxers, and continuing outwards, making sure to let his nails trail over skin, he grabbed a hold of them at the sides and pulled them down together with the pants deliberately slow. Kakashi helped by raising his hips a little, hand momentarily tightening its hold in blond hair as the fabric brushed over the already sensitive head of his erection. 

Letting the boxers stay halfway down strong thighs Naruto leaned forwards, giving a long lick along the proudly standing cock, his hands clasping behind his back.

“No hands?” Kakashi asked, hissing when Naruto closed his lips over the tip and nibbled on it.

His only answer was a small grin as Naruto’s mouth slid lower, opening wider to swallow the thick appendage. As the blond started slowly bobbing his head Kakashi kept his hand gently at the back of his neck, letting the other set the pace. Watching Naruto go down on him was definitely one of his favorite activities; blue eyes clouded with arousal and peeking up at him, a small blush covering whiskered cheeks despite the amount of times they’d done this.

“You look good like that,” Kakashi breathed out, smirking when Naruto gave him an embarrassed look.

Closing his eyes, feeling a little self-conscious with Kakashi’s heated gaze on him, he let the now slick cock slip out and pressed open-mouthed kisses along its sides, his tongue rubbing against the vein on its underside. Pleasuring Kakashi was something he thoroughly enjoyed, and he relished in the fact that for once he was in charge and wouldn’t be interrupted, coaxing little grunts and heavy breaths out of the usually more composed man.

He felt Kakashi’s hand nudge him downwards, and he nipped at the hardened flesh on his way before closing his mouth around the sack underneath, massaging it gently and feeling the fingers in his hair twitch.

“Damn you’re so good at this,” Kakashi groaned, panting lightly, hardly blinking in fear of missing out on the sensual sight.

Naruto changed focus again, biting teasingly on the swollen head before taking it into his mouth again, rubbing his tongue over the slit, the way he knew Kakashi loved it.

“Mm yeah, like that,” Kakashi praised him, adjusting his hips a little and feeling his dick twitch as it leaked a drop of cum into Naruto’s eager mouth. “I’ll let you taste me this time, though I –nmf- _really_ can’t wait to pound into your sweet ass.”

Naruto sent him a ‘don’t you dare interrupt me’ look, circling his tongue a few times before starting to move up and down again. This time Kakashi’s hand tried to help, forcing him to take in more of the warm appendage, and he had to unclasp his hands and brace himself with one of them against the couch. He relaxed around it as much as he could, allowing his lover deeper down his throat, swallowing and moaning as some more cum trickled into his mouth.

He could see that Kakashi was close, breathing heavily, abs clenching and unclenching as he dragged his teeth up and down the pulsing erection. A shudder went through the older man and his fingers twisted strands of hair as he urged Naruto to go faster. Naruto complied by hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he sped up, his own heart pounding against his ribs as he felt his pants become unbearably tight, wishing Kakashi would hurry up and come so he too could get some release.

“ _Hah, Naruto,_ ” was Kakashi’s only warning as he exploded, stilling Naruto halfway down his cock as he rocked his hips into the moist warmth, watching Naruto swallow it all with a lewd look on his face.

Once he had emptied himself Naruto leaned back, taking deep breaths and licking his lips, giving Kakashi such a needy look that he had no choice but to bend down and crash their lips together in a heated kiss. He brought the blond upwards, placing him back on his lap and hugging him tight as his lip was bitten and a rush of blood flowed through his body.

This was the man he loved, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and now this amazing person was giving them a child.

He broke their kiss by taking hold of Naruto’s cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes, memorizing them even though he already knew every shift of color by heart.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, brushing his lips over Naruto’s, feeling the small tremors the action caused in the other’s body.

“They say you get sappier the older you get,” Naruto joked, but the hoarse voice and raw emotion in his eyes said everything Kakashi needed to know.

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Naruto’s mouth, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, and his heart swelled with emotion when he heard the whispered answer, that Naruto loved him too.

“Let me make love to you,” Kakashi said, mouth against the spot underneath Naruto’s ear, and he could feel him swallow before nodding, turning his head and bumping their noses together.

“Always,” Naruto smiled, and Kakashi smiled too.

He dragged his hands down the tan chest, flicking the pert nipples on his way and stopping at the button on Naruto’s jeans. He brushed his thumb once up and down along the zipper, then took a hold of the hem and pulled Naruto up so he stood on his knees, arms around Kakashi’s neck.

He caressed the smooth skin on Naruto’s stomach and hips, pressing his face into his chest and feeling Naruto’s heartbeat against his cheek. Sometimes he couldn’t understand his luck; that Naruto had picked just him out of all the people in the world. It was a knowledge that allowed him to smile even through the rough times.

He popped the button open and pulled down the zipper, feeling Naruto breathe a relieved sigh into his hair. He pushed jeans and boxers down, palms against the heated skin, nudging Naruto to put his weight on each knee so he could slide them all the way off. Once done he sat the blond down again, his hands touching everywhere he could reach, tracing the spine, hipbones, ribs, kneading his ass as he took Naruto’s lower lip between his teeth and then sucked on it.

One of Naruto’s hands rested on his shoulder, the other playing with the hair at the back of his neck, his eyes closed as he hummed contentedly against Kakashi’s lips when they connected again. Then he grabbed Kakashi’s shirt, lifting it up and over his head, palms rubbing up and down the muscled chest as the shirt was thrown somewhere on the floor by Kakashi.

Once his shirt was gone Kakashi reached underneath one of the couch’s pillows, extracting one of many conveniently hidden bottles of lube. He kept kissing Naruto slowly, feeling the blond move closer into his body when he dragged his nails down his back, following the spine as it disappeared into the crack between his cheeks. He widened the gap using his fingers, placing the middle one over the puckered hole, simply holding it there. Naruto moaned and traced a finger along his arm, his hand moving down to his wrist and closing around it, then forced the hand up to his mouth. He put two of the fingers into it and slicked them up with his saliva, all the time giving Kakashi a seductive look, speeding up his process of hardening again.

“Fuck,” Kakashi hissed, removing his hand and wasting no time to insert one of the fingers, pushing it roughly into Naruto and moving it in and out.

“My thoughts exactly,” Naruto said after a small gasp, gripping Kakashi’s shoulders and starting to grind against the finger that felt so good inside him. “Mm give me another one,” he moaned against Kakashi’s temple, and stronger men than Kakashi would be unable to resist the request.

With two fingers scissoring him Naruto couldn’t stop the sounds spilling from his lips and he dug his nails into Kakashi’s skin, leaving marks. He was squirming in Kakashi’s hold, one arm tight around his lower back, trying to force Kakashi to stop teasing him and find that spot that would have him melting.

_“Kakashi,”_ he whined, pouting when his husband chuckled breathlessly against his throat, but his furrowed brow instantly smoothened out as his plea was heard.

Kakashi easily located his prostate, and stilling his thrusting he rubbed them against it but kept spreading the tight opening. Naruto was making all sorts of arousing noises and he felt as if he was already close for the second time. He used his free hand to grab the forgotten lube, and pulling his fingers out for a moment he coated them in the liquid, pushing three inside this time.

Pumping the fingers back and forth had Naruto arch his back and grind his achingly hard cock against Kakashi’s stomach, and tilting his head down he caught Kakashi’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, groaning into it that he couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“Let me enter you first,” Kakashi said, his voice gruff as he removed his fingers for the last time and hurriedly lubed himself up.

Naruto was almost trembling in anticipation, dazed with pleasure and an incredible need to have Kakashi move inside him _now_.

“Hurry, I can’t wait,” he moaned, his breath hitching when he felt the blunt tip finally slide against his opening, teasing him unbearably before Kakashi steadied himself and started pushing.

The thick cock spread him wider than the fingers had, and he gasped at the intrusion and brief flicker of pain that quickly dissipated into pleasure. He sank down, feeling it fill him up and causing tremors to shoot up and down his spine.

“Aaah,” he sighed when Kakashi was fully sheathed, his strong hands gripping his hips as he adjusted to the familiar, but still large, size.

Kakashi’s forehead was pressed to his shoulder, and he knew the other man was holding back.

“Move,” he whispered into his ear, “I need you to move.”

Kakashi released a shaky breath and raised his head, giving Naruto a hard kiss before leaning back against the couch and guiding the tan hips up only to slam them down again.

“Yes!” Naruto shouted, head tilting backwards as he helped Kakashi move him up and down, clenching as he tried not to come already. “ _So good,_ ” he gasped, repeating it over and over again as Kakashi located that certain spot once more, setting fire to his nerves.

“Naruto…” Kakashi breathed out, eyes trailing up and down Naruto’s body as he rode him, from his cock slapping against Kakashi’s stomach, up over his tense abs and heaving chest to the marks on his neck and the open mouth unable to stay quiet. “God, you drive me mad,” he groaned.

Naruto was having obvious trouble keeping it in now, having been close for so long already. They’d barely been going five minutes when he felt the impossible to resist heat pooling in his groin, a tingle spreading throughout his body as he leaned forwards, pressing up against Kakashi and pressing his cheek against the side of his head.

“Gonna cum,” he gasped, tightening around the dick that was hitting him so deliciously deep, feeling Kakashi groan against his neck and his hands grip him harder. “Love you,” he managed to grit out before blinding pleasure overtook him, erasing every thought in his brain as his body shuddered and he felt his orgasm rush through him like a tidal wave.

Kakashi kept forcing himself into the now almost painfully tight passage, lifting Naruto up and raising his own hips to reach deeper as he pushed him down. The blond lay almost slumped against him, loud moans escaping him with every thrust Kakashi made, driving him to the edge fast. Gritting his teeth he only lasted a few more before he released, coating Naruto’s insides, slowing down until he stopped completely, riding out the pleasure with Naruto secured in his embrace.

As they came back down from their high Kakashi ran his hands over Naruto’s back, tracing patterns on the skin as he breathed in his scent, smiling as he brushed his lips over the side of his neck.

“That was amazing,” Naruto mumbled, sounding tired as he started shifting his fingers through silver hair, one of the things on his favorite to do-list.

“You’re amazing,” Kakashi mumbled back, burying his nose in the junction between neck and shoulder.

“Mm I know,” Naruto replied, leaning back to see Kakashi give him a look that made him chuckle. “Don’t worry, you’re amazing too,” he continued, rubbing their noses together before grimacing a little and lifting his hips up so Kakashi slid out of him.

Kakashi pressed kisses all over his jaw and face, making Naruto let out another chuckle and push his face away with a hand.

“Come on, let’s go clean up,” Naruto said and stood up, wobbling a little but finding his balance quickly again.

“Want me to carry you?” Kakashi teased, getting up behind him and putting his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss just underneath his ear.

“Don’t make me hit you,” Naruto growled, but leaned into the embrace for a moment, placing his hands over Kakashi’s and intertwining their fingers. “You better not teach our baby to show up late everywhere,” he mumbled, almost absentmindedly, moving their hands in a gentle caress over his still flat stomach.

Kakashi snorted and turned Naruto around, pushing their chests together instead and kissing his forehead.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he mumbled, coaxing Naruto into a simple kiss, ignoring the look telling him he didn’t believe the lie.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Naruto muttered as he stepped back and started heading for the bathroom, taking a hold of Kakashi’s hand to drag him with him, clothes forgotten on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m lucky,” Kakashi mumbled, a smile on his lips as he followed his adorable husband for what would hopefully be another round before cleaning up. “Lucky indeed…”

**Author's Note:**

> To be extremely honest, I wrote in the author's note on ff.net that I had to imagine Sasuke was dead in order to write this fic. Poor Sasuke. I'm happy if you liked it and sorry if you didn't!!


End file.
